Your dimples
by Jack of the North
Summary: A sweet moment between George and Hermione before they go to sleep.


* * *

_A touch, light as a feather, sensed, not felt. Words whispered, so quiet they were barely heard. _

_An owl in the distance. Bed boards creaking, a gentle sigh. Naked skin; soft and firm. A calloused hand; strong but kind. _

_An old desire, a new touch. Passion enflamed, finally doused._

* * *

Hermione sighed happily and rolled onto her stomach. Next to her, George also sighed, just as content and sated and propped himself up on an elbow to better study the gorgeous witch beside him. They had just experienced their first time together after months of flirting, casual dating and finally their first proper date. Hermione had nervously invited him up to her place for coffee but George declined, not wanting to rush things for her. That had sealed the deal and she had practically launched herself at him.

Hermione blushed and giggled, hiding her head in her pillow as she remember the way they had torn at each other's clothing, leaving a trail to her bedroom. George grinned down at her, his hair sticking up at odd angles from Hermione pulling at it. Hermione's wild mane of curls was not much better, falling down her back and across her pillow in a messy jumble.

She shyly reached down to pull up the sheet to cover her naked body.

"Bit late for modesty, isn't it, love?" George joked. He reached over and slowly pulled the sheet away, kissing the skin on her back as it was exposed. Hermione shivered when he touched upon a sensitive spot. George picked up on it immediately and spent a good deal of time exploring her back, searching for all the areas that made her shiver and the ones that made her laugh and the ones that just made her sigh. He licked and kissed and gently ran his fingers over her back. He pulled back the last of the sheet, exposing her lower back and the top of her backside, where her soft creamy skin just began to curve.

"What are these?" George asked in wonder running one finger over the two dimples that sat innocently on her lower back, just above the curve of her backside. "They are the sexiest thing I have ever seen," George said, kissing each of the tiny dents in turn. Hermione giggled as he placed his hand over her full arse to steady himself as his tongue flicked over them.

She squealed and rolled away from him. He went after her, ready to tickly, but changed his mind at the last minute, instead choosing to just spoon in behind her.

"I had fun tonight," George whispered in her ear. Hermione wiggled and pressed her backside into his groin.

"I bet you did."

George chuckled and tucked her hair over her ear and behind her shoulder so a soft cheek was exposed. He placed a kiss there, inciting a delicate shiver he felt against his body. "No, going out with you tonight. Holding your hand, putting my arm around you. Letting the world know you're mine."

Hermione spun so their chests were pressed together; his firm and taut, hers soft and supple.

"I liked it too."

"So you don't regret our night on the town? Come tomorrow everyone will know that Hermione Granger, the next in line for Minster of Magic, has won the heart of one of the world's biggest prankster, namely me, George Weasley."

"I've won your heart? When did that happen?"

Hermione snuggled into him, burying her head into his neck and breathing in the scent she had come to know as being solely George.

"Three Tuesdays ago, around four," George joked, flashing her that trademark Weasley twin grin. She slapped his arm lightly.

They lay their quietly for a while, foreheads touching and George humming some tuneless melody. With one long finger, he explored her face, softly running the tip over every line and every curve. Hermione sighed contentedly and slowly began to drift off to sleep under George's gentle ministrations.

"Hermione?" George whispered, unsure is she was even still awake.

"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes but raised her eyebrows.

"I love…" One eye slid open to see George grinning down at her. "Your dimples."


End file.
